


Only Human

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [8]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero was only human after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Number eight in the GW Drabble Fest!

It was only human, he knew that. When he chose to hit the self-destruct button and end his life he knew it was human to die, that it was only too human to choose when and how you died. He hadn’t thought of all the fucked up things he’d been forced to do throughout his young life, the drugs he injected when he knew no one else was looking, or that he’d made any lasting impression on anyone enough that they would miss him. His only thought was that he was finally doing something only humans did, and controlling his fate.

When they laid his cold body in the ground it was Duo who burst into tears, not because Yuy deserved them... but because he understood how the other man had felt, and seeing all these random people at his funeral told him that he would be missed just as much if he tried something similar. All four boys had seen the track marks on their friend’s arms, they all knew what it had meant and were all saddened that they hadn’t seen it in time to let the pilot know he mattered to them.

Trowa gave the best eulogy when he simply stated, “Heero Yuy was only human, just like the rest of us, and he will be missed.”


End file.
